


Watching Over You

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Poetry, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Zelda enjoys a moment for herself... almost.





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I HADN'T POSTED THIS HERE WTF
> 
> This was inspired by Tumblr user Aribearz (now inactive) lovely fanart of TP Zelda. It's something simple, but it ended up coming out nicely.
> 
> The poem quoted is Lord Alfred Tennyson's "Maud".

The Library of Hyrule Castle is more quiet than usual in the afternoons, for the muted bustle of researchers wanes. Taking advantage of this, with the soft sound of the rustling fabric of her dress as company, a very special visitor comes to work, but mostly to just relax reading a book, in her special spot: a secluded desk perfectly located before a stained glass window, enclosed between an alcove of books.

The warm afternoon light falls right over the back of the chair she uses, and washes over her back too. So, whenever she sits, Zelda takes off her gloves, stretches her back in a sort of feline way, and undoes her hair, taking her long golden brown tresses forward, leaving her back uncovered, and ready for the sun to kiss her skin and warm her.

And she dives on her reading, forgetting about the world for a while.

Little she knows a pair of bright blue eyes, some steps away from her, lurking from the shadows, observe her carefully and lovingly.

_The Sun hits her hair like a halo._

_The nape of her neck is so soft and delicate. I’d love to kiss it now. She melts when I do._

_Or trail my fingers on her back. She falls asleep easily with that._

_She looks so fragile and vulnerable._

_And yet, she’s the strongest woman I know. So wise and brave, I often think the Goddesses gave the Triforce of Courage to the wrong person - she is worthy of it all._

_She carries the world and the worries of others on her shoulders, but she always remains graceful, always kind._

_I adore her._

_My Moon and stars._

A deep sigh from her took him out of his reverie.

‘Aren’t you half-sick of shadows?’, she asked in a soft tone, not turning to him. ‘You should come here and join me, and bask in the sunlight. This book I am reading should be of your liking too’.

He was pleasantly surprised at her realizing he was observing his beloved all along, and quickly got up from his seat to join her, sitting on the chair facing hers.

‘You caught me red-handed’, he smiled.

‘You know I do not mind at all’, her eyes met his. ‘It makes me feel like I have a secret admirer’, she ended the sentence with a chiming laugh.

‘I fail at secretly admiring ya, you know’, he admitted. ‘Do tell me ‘bout that book of yours’.

‘It’s a poetry book’, she showed him the cover, with gold leaf decorations and arabesques on it.

‘I’d love it if you read some for me’, Link requested. ‘I adore your voice’.

‘I think you like to watch my back better’, Zelda observed, ‘but I shall indulge you’.

She took a deep breath, and began reciting:

“ _Come into the garden, Maud,_

_For the black bat, Night, has flown,_

_Come into the garden, Maud,_

_I am here at the gate alone;_

_And the woodbine spices are wafted abroad,_

_And the musk of the roses blown…”_


End file.
